RRK Showlist
Current Shows and Rerunning Shows * ''Balloon'''' (2018-Present)'' * ''Bionic'''' (2019-Present)'' * Blobimals (2013-Present: Only airs from November to January) * Blue Cheese (2019-Present) * ''Brain Quest'''' (1992-2004; 2020-Present)'' * ''Brain Quest: Black History'''' (1996-2005)'' * ''Cranium: Hullaballoo'''' (2009-2015 Airs new episodes on New Years Day since 2017)'' * ''Daring Doo'''' (2015-Present)'' * ''Doge Nation'''' (2018-Present)'' * ''Dogeumentaries'''' (2018-Present)'' * Drum (2017-Present) * Fantasama: The Secret Recipie (2019-Present) * Food-Mon (2015-2016; 2020-Present) * Grand-Ma (2014-2018: Currently in Reruns) * ''Graviton'''' (2019-Present)'' *''Green and Gnarly (2014-Present)'' * Grincent (2019-Present) * Grossery Gang + (2016-2019: Currently in Reruns) * Gumby (1987-1991: Currently in Reruns) * Gumby + (2018-Present) * ''Horseshoe'''' (2019-Present)'' * Imagination Hat (2013-Present) * John-Pa (2018-Present) * ''Joey'''' (2015-2017; 2019-Present)'' *''Light Man and Lightning Boy'''' (2018-2020: Currently in Reruns)'' * ''Key-Ma'''' (2019-Present)'' * Landon's Wormholes (2019-Present) * [https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Legends_of_Ogaji Legends of Ogaji]'' (2011-2012; 2015-Present)'' * Lego Minecraft (2016-2020; 2021-Present) * Living Backwards (2018-Present) * ''Match and Build'''' (2015-2017: Reruns on Every Station but WLMT and WLMU)'' * Meows (2014-2019: Currently in Reruns) * Michael Jackson (2016-Present) * ''Mike-e'''' (2015-Present)'' * Monkey Go Happy (2014-2016; 2017-Present) * Monopoly (2018-Present) *''Morrillia'''' (2014-2020: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Mr. Theori's Theories'''' (1982-2005; 2017-Present)'' * MWFL Jr. (2017-Present) * ''My Little Pony +'''' (2013-2018; 2020-Present)'' * My World (2014-2019: Currently in Reruns) *''Newjago'''' (2018-Present)'' * [https://mnkae23.wixsite.com/nfl-shorts NFL Shorts]'' (2018-Present)'' * ''Ninjago +'''' (2012-2017: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Outdoor Hunters (2019-Present)'' * [https://kidsclick.fandom.com/wiki/Pac-Man_and_the_Ghostly_Adventures Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures]'' (2016-2019: Reruns on WLMT)'' * ''Padlock Shorts'''' (2018-Present)'' * PBS Shorts (2019) * Pencils (2014-2017: Reruns on WLMT and WLMU) * Playbook Pirates (2013-2016: Only airs from September to November) * Pokemon + (2015-Present) * ''Power League'''' (2019-Present)'' * Random Guy (2020-Present) * Run 3 (2016-2018; 2020-Present) * Scrabble Junior (2016-2018: Currently Seen on WNFC) * ''Secrets of the Big City'''' (2018-Present)'' * Smashers + (2018-2020) * Snapping Girl, Nickotime, and Norega (2015-2017: Reruns on WNFT and WNFC) * ''Special Police'''' (2016-2018: Currently in Reruns)'' * ''Special Police: Golden Unit'''' (2019-Present)'' *''Spike-e'''' (2014-Present)'' * ''Stuffed Animals'''' (2019-Present)'' * ''The Champions'''' (2019- Present)'' * The Ordinary Life of Dora (2020-Present) * ''The Racksons'''' (2017-Present)'' * [https://rebels-rrc.fandom.com/wiki/The_Rebels_Wiki The Rebels]'' (2019-Present)'' * ''The 8'''' (2014-2019: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The 10'''' (2020-Present)'' * ''Thunderballt'''' (2015-2019: Currently in Reruns)'' * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014-2018: Airs on certain occasions) * ''Toyville'''' (2018-Present)'' * Water World (2013-Present: Only airs from July to September) *''Word Man and Word Boy'''' (2013-2018: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Wordabilities: The Next Gen'''' (2018-Present)'' Former Shows * Bee Hunters (2017-2018) * [[Brain Quest|''Brain Quest: S.M.A.R.T.]] (2012-2018)'' * ''City Heroes'''' (2015-2017: Reruns until 2018)'' * ''Cranium'''' (2001-2003 Reruns until 2006)'' * ''Cranium Playground'''' (2014-2019)'' * Crazy Frog (2018-Present: Moved to Nar Kids) * Doctor and Chicken (2011-2016) * Ed+: Adventures in Equestria (2013-2017) * Facts at you're Fingertips (2012-2018: Currently Seen on RRC 2) *[https://pbskids.fandom.com/wiki/Fetch!_with_Ruff_Ruffman Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman]'' (2006-2010: Reruns until 2017)'' *''Fireboy and Watergirl (2015-2017)'' *''Future Nightmare Town'''' (2019)'' *''Ghostie and Ghosto (2009-2016: Reruns until 2020)'' *''Grim and Vincent P. (2012-2016)'' *''Heartstar's Other Islands'''' (2013-2015 Reruns until 2019)'' *''Joey'''' (2015-2017)'' *''Lego Duplo (2009-2016)'' *''Mega Blocks'''' (2011-2015: Reruns Seen on Circle Circle Channel)'' *''Mega Shorts'''' (2016-2017)'' *''Mini Fighters (2017-2020)'' *''Nightmare Town'''' (2013-2017)'' *''Pirate Adventures'''' (2016-2018: Reruns seen on Nickapodion Jr.)'' *[https://pbskids.fandom.com/wiki/Sagwa,_the_Chinese_Siamese_Cat Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat]'' (2001-2008 Reruns until 2017)'' *''Shopkins + (2016-2017)'' *''Snapping Girl and Nickotime (1993-2004)'' *''Space Heroes'''' (2016-2017: Reruns until 2018)'' *''The Nosirrom's (1940-1969)'' *''The 8'''' (1969-1997; 2001)'' *''Toyville'''' (1994-2001)'' *''Trumoo'''' (2014-2018: Reruns Seen on Circle Circle Channel)'' *''Whacka Shorts (2016-2018)'' *''Which Would you Rather Be? (2013-2018)'' *''Winnie The Boodie (2012-2016)'' *''Wordabilities'''' (2004-2014)'' *''Yee (2019)'' *''365 Stories and Rhymes (2014-2017)''Category:Showlists